Imitation black
by Nanami Fushikawa
Summary: Todo es una imitación... Este mundo es una pobre imitación del mundo real, sin embargo ¿porque deseaste quedarte en esta imitación en lugar de regresar? Sin duda una pregunta a la que no le encontramos respuesta... No pierdas el paso en este vals monocromático, deja que tu hermoso vestido blanco se manche de la sangre de los caídos y se transforme en un bello carmín.
1. Chapter 1

**S**i lo se debería estar actualizando Lentes pero esta idea no pude sacarla de mi cabeza 3 espero y no les moleste, antes que nada unas aclaraciones, esto es un MikotoxMisakixSaruhiko si es un trió -w-U es algo nuevo pero espero y les agrade sin mas el prologo.

**E**l anime K no es de mi pertenencia solo la historia, todo eso es hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

**_Prologo_**

Todo era una imitación negra…

Ese mundo, en el que había estado viviendo era solo una imitación de lo que verdaderamente deseaba, todos se regocijaban de lo que eran, de lo que se habían convertido, él no…

No sabía cómo podían ser tan estúpidos, de estar felices por tener una existencia tan pobre, pero lo que verdaderamente lo repugnaba era el hecho de que los humanos hacían lo que fuera solo por convertirse en esa triste imitación de lo que verdaderamente eran; podían llegar a matar, hacer sufrir, traicionar, herir, mentir, torturar… Era divertido todos pensaban que era un sádico, lo cual no era una mentira en todo el sentido de la palabra, sin embargo esa palabra no abarcaba toda la verdad y sin duda él no estaba feliz ni de acuerdo con la masacre que se había dado en ese pueblo.

–Estúpidos– mascullo entre dientes.

Observo la luna que brillaba imponente en el cielo teñida de un color escarlata, igual al color carmín que se extendía por todo el campo, caminó entre los miles de cuerpos mutilados, extremidades de niños, cabezas sin su cuerpos, el olor a la sangre extendiéndose en el lugar mezclándose con el de las lágrimas, el sudor, el dolor y el odio. Camino un poco más para observar como una cantidad de cuerpos de niños amarrados con cadenas eran devorados por demonios de clase baja, los carroñeros.

–Dame la vida eterna, ya te di todas las almas de este asqueroso pueblo– vio como hablaba un hombre regordete y de una apariencia asquerosa_, "pobre estúpido hizo un trato con Lucifer"_ pensó con fastidio mientras observaba desde un techo.

–Te equivocas no todas fueron dadas, sin embargo muchas gracias yo recolectare la última– la voz distorsionada se escuchó por todo el lugar antes de que ese hombre fuera sido consumido en llamas, mientras su piel se iba derritiendo poco a poco.

–Gano lo que merecía– susurro con la clara intención de irse sin embargo pudo observar como entre los cuerpos mutilados de los niños algo se movía, su curiosidad le gano y bajo del tejado en donde se encontraba, lo que verdaderamente lo tomo por sorpresa fue el que cuando lo observo pensó que era una niña por la apariencia delicada y el vestido con mucho holanes y encajes blanco básicamente rojo producto de la sangre por la que había sido teñido, sin embargo, al tomarlo entre sus brazos y observarlo con mayor detenimiento se dio cuenta que era un niño de unos 11 años a lo mucho.

–Raro…– pronuncio mientras desaparecía entre la noche, sabía que tendría problemas por llevar un humano consigo, pero era extraño ver algo que no fuera monótono en ese mundo de negra imitación.

* * *

**E**spero y les aya llamado la atención, es algo raro y eso ¬3¬ pero así es mi mente, tal vez alguien descubra de donde saque la inspiración para hacer eso *rie nerviosa* nadie *la rodea un aura negativa*

**A** cierto esto tendrá lemon -/3/-U soy nueva en eso y siendo sincera me da pena pero es necesario para la historia, así que los advierto en el próximo capitulo ya hay -/o/-U

**E**spero y sigan la historia pronto actualizo, creo jejejeje.

**Nanami off**


	2. Chapter 2

A los que leen lentes mañana actualizo, gracias por esperar n.n

Ya saben el anime K project no es de mi propiedad no hago esto con ánimos de lucro.

**D**isfruten!

* * *

**Luna escarlata**

Dos cuerpos que se hacían uno entre las sabanas de esa blanca cama, perdidos en el mar de emociones que estaban sintiendo como único testigo la luna tenue, acariciando los cuerpos que buscaban pasión.

El menor gimió al sentir como el de cabello rojo se encontraba dándole atención a esos botones rosas que se encontraban en su pecho –Mi..Mikoto-san– un jadeo salió despedido de su boca al sentir como el mayor jugaba con estos, mordiendo, lamiendo y pellizcando todo a su paso, esas manos expertas que bajaban lentamente delineando el joven cuerpo que se encontraba debajo de él, ciertamente la imagen del pequeño lo excitaba; los ojos entrecerrados por el placer y ligeramente llorosos, las mejillas sonrojadas, la boca semiabierta y el cuerpo a su total disposición, ya no aguantaba más… Acerco su mano a la comisura de los labios del menor, llenándolos con un poco de saliva de este para después bajarla hasta su entrada y prepararlo, pudo ver la cara del menor demostrar algo de dolor por la invasión pero sabía que no se quejaría, así que prosiguió y entro de lleno en él, espero un poco a que el castaño moviera sus caderas de manera involuntaria esa era la señal en la que debía empezar a moverse. Pronto el vaivén comenzó, ese vals en el que dos cuerpos se mueven desenfrenados buscando llenarse, el final se acercaba ambos lo sabían por lo que el mayor aumento su ritmo liberando su esencia dentro del menor.

–Miko..koto-san lo amo– jadeo al llegar a su límite.

–Hn–el otro solo soltó un gruñido al llegar al clímax.

Y como siempre pasaba el más pequeño esperaba ansioso el que su rey se quedara a dormir sin embargo este solo se vistió para después irse, dejándolo como siempre solo en esa habitación acogida en la oscuridad y como siempre sucedía solo se acostaba en su cama esperando y añorando el que al despertar el otro se encontrara a su lado.

* * *

Sus ojos azules se afilaron al escuchar el jadeo del menor diciendo ese tan odiado "te amo", pero no se podía mover de ahí debía de esperar a Mikoto para así partir de una vez a la misión, ya había investigado lo suficiente como para saber que lo que estaban enfrentando esa vez era algo más profundo que una simple sed de sangre, venganza o el gusto de ver y hacer sufrir a las personas. Sin embargo eso no hacía nada grato el estar esperando del otro lado de la puerta al que el pelirrojo saliera de una maldita vez.

–Fushimi vámonos– estaba tan ensimismado pensando en todo, que no escucho cuando el otro salió por la puerta. Miro por última vez esa puerta que después visitaría más noche, tenía el derecho de hacerlo y lo haría, quería tocarlo, acariciar esa tersa piel. Comenzó a caminar no había la necesidad de responderle.

* * *

Hundió su espada lentamente en el estómago de la niñita a la cual le majaba con fuerza la cabeza con su bota, el sentir como la sangre comenzaba a brotar y bañar su espada junto con los crujidos que salían del cráneo de esta era simplemente gratificante y oírla soltar ese quejido de dolor lo extasiaba, no pudo evitar sonreír sádicamente.

–Así que te gusta hacer cosas con tus manitas, ¿Qué tal si te faltan deditos?–rio con locura al ver la cara preocupada de esta, lentamente fue cortando cada uno de la mano derecha de esta con la espada, vio como la niña se mordía el labio para evitar soltar algún grito.

–¿Por qué esa cara?, ¿Qué no te gusta sonreír? Si es así yo te ayudo– y sin más tomo su espada y le dibujo una sonrisa a la pequeña dejando pedazos de carne colgando.

Y por fin paso lo que estaba esperando la pequeña grito, dejando salir un grito potente y chillón que variaba su onda de sonido, ese grito había sido cualquier cosa menos humano.

–Tardaste mucho, me sorprendes– susurro, y puso una cara de asco cuando esta comenzó a reír desquiciadamente.

–Tienes algo preciado yo me lo llevare, lo he visto, sufrirás–la risa de la "niña" se vio interrumpida al ser atravesada por dos espadas una en la cabeza y otra en el corazón para después arder en fuego.

Movió la cara hacia otro lado al sentir el olor pútrido de la carne de esa cosa –el cuerpo estaba en descomposición desde hace mucho tiempo– suspiro con fastidio para después sacar sus espadas del montón de carne sin forma que quedaba.

Camino arrastrando los pies saliendo de la habitación de ese orfanato en el que se encontraba, había sido un caso extraño se había dado una masacre en ese lugar hace un año aproximadamente, miles de cuerpos de niños por todas partes, sangre y símbolos satánicos; lo que le llamo la atención y por lo que empezó a investigar fue el caso de esa niña que acaba de asesinar, si es que se le podía decir así porque la verdadera niña había muerto el año de la masacre, el nombre de esta era Rossete Aberrs, la pequeña había sido encontrada entre los miles de cuerpos, desubicada y débil.

Sin embargo al ser traslada a otro orfanato junto con los niños sobrevivientes en lo que se arreglaba y se investigaba acerca del extraño suceso, la niña comenzó a actuar extraño, esto se le atribuyo al suceso traumático, sin embargo algunos niños habían dicho que la habían visto cantar sola y comer ratas. Por lo que fue transferida por órdenes superiores al orfanato ya inaugurado de nuevo junto con otros niños. Pero al regresar su comportamiento se volvió más irregular, y comenzaron a haber casos de desapariciones por toda la zona, lo que lo llevo a ese lugar junto con otros miembros de HOMRA, habían intervenido a tiempo, el demonio que había poseído a la niña ya no podía ocultar más el estado de putrefacción del cuerpo de esta por lo que iba a iniciar el sacrificio de la luna escarlata.

Suspiro otra vez para después pasar su mano por su cabello, paro al ver a Suoh Mikoto, el líder de HOMRA, acercarse a él –¿obtuviste información?–pregunto desinteresadamente.

Se tragó la maldición que quería soltar para solo decir un simple–solo lo pude hacer gritar–le daba igual si al otro no le gustaba esa respuesta, el pelirrojo solo asintió mientras fumaba un cigarrillo –debemos irnos antes de que Scepter 4 venga a investigar– añadió mientras saltaba por una ventana.

Él sabía que eso no terminaba ahí, ese demonio había tenido ayuda para intentar hacer la luna escarlata y lo que había ocurrido hace un año no era solo alguna coincidencia, solo debía investigar más…

* * *

Los ojos azules brillaron en la oscuridad de esa habitación, al observar el bulto que se encontraba enrollado entre las mantas producto del frio, era obvio que lo sintiera cuando llego la enorme puerta del balcón estaba abierta, así que no fue difícil adentrarse lo cual le agradecía al castaño, sin embargo tampoco quería que se enfermara por lo que cerro con cuidado la enorme y hermosa puerta de vidrio del balcón que daba a un prado rojo producto de la enorme cantidad de rosas rojas que se encontraban sembradas debajo de esta.

Se acercó sigilosamente hasta poder tocar con su mano los mechones castaños que se asomaban entre las sabanas, simplemente suaves al tacto y de un olor único que aun después del acto de pasión de este con Mikoto seguía conservando ese olor, delineo el rostro de este con sus dedos, como si de algo que se pudiera quebrar se tratara, eso sería una burla para el joven lo conocía y sabía que no era ese tipo de persona y si se daba cuenta que pensaba eso le rompería algo; simplemente no entendía como teniendo esa actitud tan agresiva hacia los demás seguía usando vestidos de vez en cuando como cuando era un niño y lo había visto por primera vez, de eso ya eran cinco años el niñito frágil que había visto hace tanto tiempo ya no estaba.

Aunque sin duda Fushimi sabía cuál era la razón por la que este los usaba, y el saberlo lo hacía sentirse enojado, solo había que ver el hecho que todos los vestidos que llegaba a ponerse eran rojos con encajes negros o viceversa. Apretó los dientes en una mueca de desagrado, sus ojos brillaron para después relajar su rostro al escuchar como el castaño suspiraba entre sueños.

–Misaki– susurro mientras acariciaba la mejilla de este con sus largos y fríos dedos.

Ya no podía hacer nada sin embargo Misaki le pertenecía tanto a él como a Mikoto y se atrevía a decir que en realidad este debía ser de su completa posesión.

Cerró los ojos al recordar las palabras de la cosa que había matado _"Tienes algo preciado yo me lo llevare, lo he visto, sufrirás ¿he? Ya quiero ver eso maldita"_ pensó con sorna mientras abandonaba la habitación después de ver por última vez al castaño.

Abrió los ojos de golpe había sentido que le acariciaban la mejilla, sin embargo no había nadie, por lo que volvió a acostarse al ver que todavía faltaba algo para que amaneciera.

_"Se sintió cálido"_ pensó antes de volver a dormir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lo se no tengo perdon QnQ es que no se no tengo excusa me envicie con el fandom de Free! lo lamento u3u pero ayer estaba viendo K junto a mi hermano y recorde lo genial que era QwQ y lo mucho que lo amo y es uno de mis animes favoritos.**

**Ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen solo la historia esto es sin animos de lucro es solo por pura diversion.**

**Disfruten~**

* * *

**"Prado rojo"**

La mirada azulada se perdió en el campo de rosas rojas que se extendía por el extenso prado, suspiro sintiendo el suave olor que se adentraba en sus fosas nasales _"huele a Misaki"_ cerro los ojos al sentir los cálidos rayos del sol contra su rostro, se relajó aún más al escuchar las hojas de los arboles mecerse junto con la brisa. Sin darse cuenta el de ojos azules se quedó dormido con un semblante relajado y agradable que pocas veces se le veía.

Corrió con más velocidad al poder observar a la persona que estaba buscando por un largo rato, su vestido rojo con holanes blancos junto con el lazo negro que tenía en la parte posterior de la cabeza reteniendo algunos cabellos, revoletearon graciosamente al compás del viento. Casi cayó al suelo antes de llegar donde se encontraba Saruhiko, bueno era comprensible tomando en cuenta la enorme cesta que traía y las botas blancas de leve tacón que le llegaban un poco más debajo de las rodillas.

―Saru…― un joven pelirrojo de unos 14 años sonrió divertido al ver como el de ojos azules dormía plácidamente debajo de la sombra de un frondoso árbol. Su mueca cambio a un puchero, ahora a quien iba a molestar, suspiro aburrido, Mikoto-sama estaba en una junta y no podía hablar con él además todos los demás estaban en la reunión con él; solo Fushimi ,que como siempre había decidido saltarse la reunión, estaba disponible y este se encontraba durmiendo.

―Eres un vago― murmuro con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, esta mueca se suavizo al sentir una brisa acariciar su rostro _"¿y ahora qué hago?"_ miro a su alrededor observando el largo prado de rosas rojas que se extendían por la mansión de la tercera familia ,HOMRA, suspiro aburrido para tomar asiento al lado del de lentes.

El de ojos ámbar miro la cesta que había tenido que traerse cargando desde la mansión _"para nada me traje esto_", es decir no lo malentiendan no es que no pudiera con el peso de la cesta pero era algo incómodo moverse con ese vestido y a decir verdad traía muchas cosas en la gran cesta. Suspiro otra vez aburrido, no tenía nada de sueño así que no le encontraba la gracia tener que quedarse ahí sentado junto a Fushimi sin hacer nada , él era más de moverse, se removió incomodo en su lugar y se pudo a pensar un poco _"para nada me puse este vestido, Mikoto-sama ni si quiera me vio bien solo me despeino cuando paso a mi lado"_ resoplo para sus adentros _"y yo que pensé en él cuando lo compre" _hizo un leve mohín y comenzó a inspeccionar su vestido con la vista, era rojo vino de mangas largas sueltas con un bordados blancos en las mangas que le llegaban hasta la mitad de los dedos, tenía un corset de tiras negras, la falda del vestido le llegaba hasta las rodillas, como en las mangas tenia holanes blancos que abultaban más el vestido y para terminar tenía un lazo negro algo grande en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

―¿Acaso no le gusto como se me veía el vestido?...― se preguntó en un susurro para sí mismo mientras una mueca dolida se instalaba en su rostro.

Negó con la cabeza no tenía por qué pensar en eso por lo que decidió observar a Saru que seguía durmiendo como un tronco ―hu sigo sin saber cómo puede ser un duque del infierno, no se ha dado cuenta ni si quiera que estoy aquí básicamente podría venir cualquiera y matarlo― al decir esto el más joven sintió una opresión dolorosa en el pecho ―no….― susurro a la vez que se arrodillaba cerca de la cabeza de Fushimi y guiaba su mano al rostro de este casi con miedo de que desapareciera.

Cerro los ojos fuertemente al sentir su cuerpo golpear bruscamente con el suelo.

―Auch― se quejó por lo bajo abriendo lentamente sus ojos color ámbar encontrándose con el rostro de Saruhiko muy cerca del suyo, un imperceptible sonrojo se posiciono en su rostro junto con un ceño ligeramente fruncido.

El de ojos azules parpadeo recobrando el sentido al 100% y aflojo el agarre que tenía sobre las muñecas del más bajo ―tsk Misaki no hagas eso―reprocho el mayor sin apartarse ni un milímetro de la posición en la que se encontraba con el pelirrojo.

―Estúpido mono bájate― exigió el del vestido mientras se removía algo incómodo en su lugar.

El de ojos azules no dijo nada solo se apartó un poco para observar toda la imagen que tenía a su disposición, un Misaki sonrojado y con un lindo mohín debajo suyo, se relamió los labios inconscientemente, actitud que asusto un poco a Yata ―hey mono hablo en serio, pesas―insistió el menor mientras observaba a otro lugar con las mejillas encendidas e intentando que su respiración se normalizara, porque la realidad era que estaba respirando pesadamente.

Una sonrisa divertida se instaló en los labios del de lentes a la vez que acercaba sus dedos a la mejilla derecha del otro acariciándola lentamente―¿y que si no lo hago? Mi-sa-ki~.

―Te voy a golpear estúpido mono―se comenzó a mover frenéticamente mientras se quejaba y soltaba uno que otro insulto ―arruinas el vestido idiota―añadió el menor.

Fushimi parpadeo observando el conjunto que traía el menor, sin duda se miraba comestible pero la verdad es que el que lo usara tenia nombre y apellido Suoh Mikoto. Chasqueo la lengua con un semblante fastidiado a la vez que se quitaba de encima del menor.

El menor se incorporó rápidamente mientras seguía soltando insultos contra el de lentes.

Un silencio algo incómodo se instaló entre las dos personas que se encontraban debajo de la refrescante sombre del árbol ―¿tienes hambre Saru?―pregunto por fin el pelirrojo para romper la reciente tensión.

El de ojos azules alzo una ceja por la pregunta del otro ―algo―dijo a fin de cuentas que más daba, en realidad si tenía bastante hambre había salido desde temprano sin comer algo.

―Lo sabía otra vez saliste sin comer algo―dijo el menor mientras se ponía de pie y se sacudía el vestido para caminar en dirección donde había dejado la cesta ―muévete―pronuncio el menor alzando la cesta para comenzar a caminar en dirección del hermoso campo de rosas rojas.

Saruhiko solo se llevó una mano a la cabeza mientras se despeinaba y comenzaba a caminar detrás del pelirrojo, sonrió divertido al ver como al menor se le dificultaba caminar con la cesta, por lo que cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca la tomo ganándose inmediatamente la mirada enfurecida del menor ―¡yo puedo con eso!―le grito mientras fruncía el ceño.

―Lo se Misaki, pero tengo que hacer algo después de todo tu eres el que me está invitando a comer― le sonrió levemente, el menor volteo la vista a otra dirección aceptando de mala gana.

―Eres muy infantil Misaki― siguió molestando el de ojos azules recordando que había comprado algo por lo que empezó a buscar en el bolsillo de su pantalón y antes de que el menor contraatacara con algún otro insulto lo posiciono al frente del rostro del ojiambar.

―¿He?―fue lo único que salió de los labios del pelirrojo a la vez que otro sonrojo aparecía en su rostro.

―Recordé que la última vez que te acompañe al pueblo te habías quedado viendo esta cosa, pero como estoy seguro que como estábamos con Mikoto pensaste que el pensaría que eras infantil―su voz adquirió un tono levemente molesto que pasó desapercibido por Misaki.

―Saru… Muchas gracias―el menor tomo entre sus manos delicadamente el oso de peluche gris que tenía un parche negro en el ojo derecho, un botón negro como el ojo izquierdo, la boca cocida y un lacito azul en el cuello.

El corazón de Saruhiko comenzó a latir apresuradamente y la boca se le seco al ver como el menor apretaba contra su pecho el oso, y le regalaba una sonrisa hermosa acompañada con un rojizo en las mejillas; tal vez fue cosa del destino pero justo en ese momento el viento soplo jugando con los cabellos, el lazo negro y el vestido, a la vez que unos pétalos de las rosas rojas caían sobre ellos dándole una imagen…. **Única.**

* * *

Miro a través de la ventana con aburrimiento, el campo de rosas que se movía con gracia elevando uno que otro pétalo rojo, cerró los ojos por un momento recordando como Misaki había salido con una cesta hace unas horas seguro buscando a Fushimi. Apretó los labios.

―Mikoto concéntrate―le llamo la atención Kusanagi para que se concentrara, el pelirrojo suspiro fastidiado. Miro al rubio que retomo la palabra.

―Según los reportes, investigaciones e información que pudimos obtener del orfanato quedo claro que alguien desea ejecutar el sacrificio de la luna escarlata, sin embargo parece ser que no salió como que quería ya que el demonio que lo estaba ayudando lo traiciono al poseer el cuerpo de la niña Rosette―el rubio suspiro―la cosa es que no sabemos de qué familia era el demonio, o si no formaba parte del linaje del infierno y era solo un rastrero, Fushimi nos dijo que no había podido sacarle nada antes de que el cuerpo se pudriera pero me dijo que estaba seguro que no era un nephillim.

―Bueno que mejor que un nephillim para diferenciar otro―murmuro algo despectivo uno de los presentes.

Mikoto resoplo―da igual Saruhiko es uno de los de los duques del infierno y está entrenado personalmente por Su Majestad Lucifer―agrego risueño Totsuka.

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio ―debemos seguir investigando―dijo por fin Mikoto poniéndose de pie y dando por terminado la reunión.

* * *

Miro divertido como el otro se había quedado dormido después de asegurarle 1000 veces que no tenía sueño―Misaki eres un caprichoso―murmuro quedito mientras pasaba su mano por el cabello del de menor estatura, este se había quedado dormido sobre su regazo como un niño.

La mirada del de ojos azules se perdió en el crepúsculo, sin notar que el menor abrió los ojos todavía algo dormido ―estúpido Misaki ―solo fue un susurro, el menor cerro los ojos dejando que el sueño lo arrastrara por completo aunque antes de desvanecerse por completo sintió el roce de unos labios sobre los suyos ―te amo…

* * *

Cuando regreso a la mansión de HOMRA nadie se extrañó de verlo entrar con un Misaki en brazos totalmente dormido, después de todo esos dos siempre estaban juntos. Se encamino con un semblante totalmente serio a la habitación del menor pero una voz lo detuvo.

Ambas personas se quedaron viendo por un rato ―yo lo llevo― y sin más el rey rojo tomo a Misaki dejando a Saruhiko con una expresión molesta en le rostro.

* * *

Etto gracias por leer se que esta historia no es muy ammm como se dice a si popular y deberia actualizar Lentes pero me llego primero la inspiracion de este -3- muchas gracias a los que leen. Por cierto si esto lo hago basandome un poco en la saga de Imitation black de Vocaloid es que los amo /

bueno espero y alla sido de su agrado bye~

**Nanami off~ **


End file.
